Every Year
by VaeteliaX
Summary: Phoenix recieves his report card but can never open it. That is, until Larry comes along and opens it for him. It's just as Phoenix fears; the same as last year. Poor Feenie!


"When you were in grade school, you received the same report card every year..."_  
Please don't let it be the same, please don't let it be the same, please don't let it –_  
The plain brown envelope is clutched in my hand. Which is shaking. I don't know why, but I always get nervous when it comes to getting our report cards. Every year, the other kids rip open their envelopes, anxious to see what their teachers have written about them. But not me. No. I prefer to wait until I get home, to open the brown package carefully so as not to rip what is almost certain to just be a photocopy of the previous year's report card. I can already tell what the report in my hand says without even having to open it. So as I'm wondering just why it is I get so nervous every year, the last thing I'm expecting is someone's hand to clamp down on my shoulder.

"Phoenix Wright! Well, what's yours say?" A grinning boy wipes his nose with the back of his hand as he stares at me expectantly. My fingers run through my hair and I drop my gaze, watching as I shuffle my feet.  
"I haven't opened it yet..." I admit sheepishly. Again, the boy who I call 'best friend' wipes his nose with his finger.  
"Naw, dude! You _never_ open it at school. And you never tell me what it says. What's the deal?" His face falls and his eyes begin to sparkle with tears, "You don't trust me? Your dearest friend!?"  
"It's not like that Larry –" I begin. But it's too late. He's full on fake crying now and he won't stop until I open the envelope.

The feeling of defeat begins to creep up on me as I reluctantly hold out the brown envelope to him. Before I know it, Larry's snatched it from me with a gleeful squeal.  
"Show me yours." If Larry gets to see mine, then I have a right to see his. Seeing his shoulders shrug, I know it's not going to happen.  
"I threw it away. It always says the same thing anyway," He pauses in tearing into my envelope, taking on a high shrill voice in an attempt to mimic our teacher, "_Laid-back and not always focused. Is easily distracted._ Gimme a break, right Nick?" After a quick nudge and a wink, Larry turns his attention back to sliding out my report card. I can feel the anxiety rising. My palms are sweaty and clammy as I run them over one another.  
"Well? What does it say?" My voice shakes slightly but I don't try to hide it. Larry's eyes are scanning over the card and he doesn't reply.

Then he glances up at me.  
"Yeah, sounds like you alright." Larry says, grinning widely. My blue eyes glisten at his words.  
"I-It does?"  
"Yeah." He pauses, the card in his hand creased slightly at his grip, "Oh well." With a shrug, Larry tosses it into the nearest trashcan.  
"Larry!" I cry, rushing to save the green card. He laughs and, as I rescue my report card, slaps my shoulder.  
"Get over it, Phoenix. Those things don't mean anything anyway. It's not like it's gonna be influential to your future or anything."  
"I guess not..." I trail off, gazing at the words written so neatly in my teacher's hand.__

Careless, with the tendency to jump to conclusions.  
The same as last year. Again, Larry slaps my shoulder and slings an arm round my neck.  
"Come on, Nick. Let's go see what Edgey's report card said."  
"Probably something along the lines of _dresses sharply with a sharp mind, but can often be smug_."  
"Ha!" Larry laughs loudly and the plaster on his cheek peels off slightly. I smile and push it back on. But it doesn't stick; Larry's plasters never do.  
"Afterwards, why don't we go to the park?" I suggest. Even as I let Larry pull me back towards the school and a boy wearing a thin grey suit and a red bowtie, I realise that getting the same report card every year isn't so bad.  
"Yeah, we'll all go to Vitamin Square or something, 'kay?" As long as I have friends, it doesn't matter if I'm the same. I can't change and I don't need to. I'm me. I'm Phoenix Wright.


End file.
